It is a well-known fact that digital frame scan TV sets are gaining increasing acceptance both on account of the high quality of their video frame and of the ability afforded by them to produce so-called special effects (e.g., sub-framing, zooming, etc.).
However, the spreading of such sets is still hampered by their comparatively high cost.
This cost is justified since they incorporate electronic devices of high circuit complexity interlined into a system construction which is equally complicated.
A current trend in the art is toward less complex approaches to many of such set functions.
As an example, one of the most critical problems from the implementation standpoint is the need for storing parts of the video frame which are encoded in digital form, in particular one or more video lines, if not a whole half-raster.
In addition, there would also be a demand for handling the store stage of such cases using procedures (e.g., FIFOs, LIFOs, etc.) which depend on the type of application sought by the consumer.
No device is available as yet no the market which can store multiple video lines and at the same time handle the storing stage in an effective manner.